


This may be cheesy but…

by dreamiesficfest, softnajmin



Series: Dear Dream - Dreamies Fic Fest (Second Wave) [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: College, Love, M/M, Ramen, renmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiesficfest/pseuds/dreamiesficfest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/softnajmin/pseuds/softnajmin
Summary: Prompt Number: #DD084Going to college in a new country is difficult in the beginning for Renjun. But with a little help from Jaemin,the convenience store worker, and Renjun's favorite ramen, he'll be able to get through anything.





	This may be cheesy but…

**Author's Note:**

> Notes from the Author: I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it.

 

 

College is rough for nearly everyone. It's even worse when you have to leave your family, your friends, and your home country behind. A completely foreign place filled with completely foreign faces is a daunting idea. It would be hard for anyone to get used to.

 

College is advertised as the best four years of your life. A time when you're supposed to meet new people and explore and expand to new things and places. But what if you were fine with the people that you already knew and new people were just not your thing? What if you didn't want to explore new things and were completely fine with your old daily routine of things in life? 

 

Renjun appreciated his highly routine life because it made him feel comfortable and safe in the things that he did. He found security in routine things. His routine allowed him to know what to expect to happen next but now that he was attending university in South Korea and not in China he never knew what to expect next. After all it was his first to in South Korea and he was alone through it.

 

Renjun felt out of place as he stepped foot for the first time in his dorm room. It was an average sized square shaped room with white painted walls. There was two twin sized beds, each pushing up against opposite walls with a single window between them on the wall opposite the door. Under both beds drawers for their belongings could be found. There was also two small sized desks in the room and a bedside table pushed up under the window between the two beds. It was his home now but it didn't give off much of a homey vibe. The room gave off a cold and bland feeling, but Renjun kept hope that once the room had his things in it it would feel more comforting.

 

“My roommate must not be here yet”, Renjun thought to himself due to the emptiness of the room. He brushed the thought aside as he saw his new friend, Donghyuck, stood in the doorway. There was a box of Renjun's things in his hands due to the fact that he was helping him move his things in. They made a deal, since they are attending the same college, that if Donghyuck helped Renjun move his things in then Renjun would, in turn, help Donghyuck move his things into his own dorm room. 

 

“Where do you want this box?” Donghyuck questioned to Renjun slightly lifting the box higher to bring attention to it.

 

“Just put in on the floor by the bed, where all the others are.” answered Renjun, pointing to the area.

 

With the box being set down, it marked the reality that Renjun had to face. He was officially moved in and this would be his life and home for the next four years. It may not be the perfect situation but at least he was able to have Donghyuck by his side, who became his first close friend since his time in Korea. The two meet during the college's freshman orientation and grew a close friendship quite quickly. Renjun found security in the fact that there was at least one person he would know and wouldn't be completed alone. He couldn't stand thinking about not having Donghyuck by his side.

 

“Now it's time to move me in.” Donghyuck happily stated bringing Renjun out of his thoughts and back into reality. He hummed as a response and made sure to pick up his room key before leaving the room. Renjun followed a few steps behind Donghyuck as he led the way down the hall and to his own dorm room, which was not too far from Renjun's.

 

A few moments after the two friends departed from the dorm room, Jeno, the boy who is assigned to be Renjun's dorm mate, arrived at the room. He proceeded to move his things into the room, being careful when around his mystery roommates boxes.

 

It is now 7 pm when Renjun decided to return to his own dorm room. A long but quite sigh could be heard coming from Renjun as he arrived at his rooms door. Something that surprised the melancholy boy when he opened the door was the bright smile and warm welcome his roommate gave him. 

 

He returned a “hello” and soon learned that the boy's name was Jeno, he's also a first year, and he's studying photography and film. The older boy then informed Jeno of his name and that he was studying graphic design.

 

For the rest of the evening the two new friends helped to get each other settled into their room and conversated about anything and everything. They quickly got used to the presence of each other and didn't mind it at all.

-

Two weeks of their first semester of college had already flown by in the blink of an eye. It seemed like just yesterday they moved in. The weekend was coming to an end, much to the dislike of nearly everyone. 

 

Renjun was lying in his bed on his back staring up at the ceiling. He simply couldn't get to sleep no matter how hard he tried, it just wouldn't work. His mind continuously jumping from thought to thought. He thought about his parents back in China. About the silly photo shoot Jeno did with a plant for one of his photography assignments. About his own assignments he still needed to do. About the time he had spent with Donghyuck over the weekend.

 

The boy let out a soft grown as to not wake up Jeno and brought his hands up to cover his face. He then turned on his right side, so that he was now faceing Jeno's side of the room. 

 

On the bedside table, a notification lit up his phone's screen. It was a notification from a food making game he had downloaded a while ago. Upon seeing the food related subject of the notification, Renjun decided it would be a good time to get a midnight snack, or more like a 3 am snack.

 

There was a convenience store a short walk from the university which Renjun thought of as a blessing. He didn't change out of his pajamas, he figured no one would be out to judge his appearance at 3 in the morning, he just slipped on a hoodie and a pair of shoes. Running a hand through his hair to make it less messy and grabbing his phone and room key he was off.

 

It was still dark outside, considering it was 3 in the morning, but the walk was quiet and peaceful. It help to calm down his mind quite a bit.

 

A few moments later he was pushing the glass door of the convenience store open which rang the small bell at the top of the door. He could hear an employee let out an oddly energetic welcome. It's so early in the morning, how could someone have so much energy, Renjun thought to himself, but still he said a little hello back to the boy at the counter who smiled back at him.

 

Renjun made his way to the ramen section of the convenience store. He had to pass the check out counter where the boy sat in order to get to the ramen. When he walked by he took notice that the boy was focused on a textbook and a few sheets of paper that he had off to the side of the counter. He must be a college student too, Renjun thought to himself.

 

Focusing back on the real reason he had come to the convenience store, Renjun reached the ramen section. His happy place. He stood in the isle looking at the various different kinds of ramen that sat on the shelves.

 

He let out a hum as his eyes scanned along a shelf until he finally laid eyes on his favorite kind of ramen.

 

“Ah ha finally this night just got so much better” Renjun said to himself, a relieved smile on his face. He got even happier when he picked up the package and noticed that it was the last one left of that kind on the shelf.

 

His ramen was made, he had grabbed a soda from the refrigerated section within the convenience store and was now standing in front of the check out counter. Renjun noticed that the employee, who's name tag read Jaemin, was currently engrossed in his text book, so much that he didn't notice Renjun was nearly in front of him.

 

“Umm hey ... Jaemin … I don't mean to interrupt you but I'd like to pay for my food now.” voiced out Renjun which caught the other boys attention and made him push his textbook and papers to the side.

 

“Oh yeah sure, sorry about that” Jaemin apologized while processing Renjun's transaction. He then adds on “What brings you out at..” Jaemin checks the time on his phone then continues “at 3:32 am? I don't usually see a lot of people at this time.”

 

Renjun looked up at the other boy and responded “I couldn't sleep, too busy worrying about my assignments and other things.”

 

“So you're a college student too?” questioned Jaemin as he looked up at the boy.

 

“Yeah, I'm majoring in graphic design.” Renjun said back and gathered up his items and left back to his dorm.

~

A week and a half has come and gone. Renjun found himself lying in his bed wide awake again but this time it was only 2 in the morning. He was stressed out again, not only from his classes but life in general. But he wasn't the only one that couldn't sleep tonight.

 

Donghyuck, or hyuckie as Renjun liked to call his best friend, was also wide awake in his own room. The two boys were texting each other or more like they were sending iMessage games back and forth. 

 

After Renjun successfully beat his friend in 8 ball he bragged a little bit then asked him if he would like to go to the convenience store with him. “Hey loser hyuckie wanna get some 2 am ramen with me??” was the way Renjun worded his question. He knew it would make Donghyuck let out a laugh and he also knew that he would literally agree to go anywhere with Renjun.

 

Both two boys meet at the main entrance of their dorm building and talked and joked around with each other the entire walk to the convenience store.

 

The bell on the top of the door rang out catching Jaemin's attention. He glanced up at the clock on the store wall noticing that it was 2:26 am. There wasn't many people that came at this time of morning, but he didn't mind the occasional visitor. When he brought his attention back to the door he saw two boys talking and laughing with each other. They were so engrossed in each other's presence and their conversation that they didn't notice Jaemin's eyes following them as they walked into one of the stores isles. 

 

The longer he thought about it and the more he replayed the image of Renjun's face in his head. Jaemin knew he had seen him before. You get pretty good at recognizing customers when you work the night shift, especially since there's not that many customers at these hours.

 

“Damn it they don't have my favorite kind, how can I eat away my stress without my favorite kind?” Jaemin heard one of the two boys say. He let out a quiet laugh at what was said as he looked through the pages of his text book. He heard one of the boys speak again,  “Here just get this kind it's my favorite and better than the kind you usually get anyways.” A pff could be heard as a response to this statement.

 

A few moments later the two boys were in front of Jaemin at the counter ready to pay for their food. He noticed as he scanned their items that they chose the same kind of ramen, he smiled to himself.

 

“That'll be 10 dollars and 52 cents” Jaemin said and looked up at the two boys. His eyes first meet the familiar boys eyes, he noted that his eyes were kinda pretty. He then looked over at the boys friend, his eyes were also quite pretty but nothing compared to the familiar boys eyes.

 

“I'll pay for it” Donghyuck and Renjun both said at the same time. They both looked at each other for a moment and Donghyuck managed to get his money out and hand it to Jaemin quicker that Renjun could. Donghyuck added on a “see I told you I would pay Junnie”

 

Jaemin took the money and the two boys were gathering their things readying themselves to leave but soon stopped when Jaemin spoke again.

 

“Hey um..” Jaemin spoke looking between the two boys. “Renjun and Donghyuck” Renjun filled in their names for the boy while pointing to each of them and Jaemin continued his sentence. “Hey Renjun I overheard you say that we didn't have your favorite kind of ramen. The one that you eat when you're stressed, what kind was it?”

 

Renjun grew a bit embarrassed that the boy had heard him say that and Donghyuck laughs at his friends reaction to the question and elbows his side as if telling him to answer the other boy.

 

Renjun let out a short laugh and replied “It was the ottagi real cheese ramen.”

 

With a smile Jaemin responded “ahh ok, I'll make sure we have it for your next late night visit.” Still a little embarrassed with the whole situation Renjun thanked the boy behind the counter and him and Donghyuck soon left the store. You could faintly hear Donghyuck tease his friend about what just happened as they walked away.

~

Four days had gone by and Renjun was still thinking about a certain convenience store cashier. He had also been missing home a little bit more than usual today, which brought his mood down. So, looking at the clock and noticing it was 2:56 am he decided to pay a visit to the convenience store. It could have been because he was stressed. It could have been because he loved those cheesy noodles oh so much. It could have been because of Jaemin. Renjun wasn't too sure on which factor was pushing him the most to get up and go to that convenience store.

 

Slipping on his shoes and grabbing his phone and room key he tried to quietly leave his dorm room as to not wake Jeno up. But little to Renjun's knowledge his phone was still connected to his charger so when he grabbed it the charger didn't let it go far. His phone fell out of his hand and landed on the table knocking over a few items that were on the table. 

 

Renjun sent a look in the direction of Jeno's bed to which he was meet by the previously sleeping boys eyes.

 

“sorry sorry sorry” whispered Renjun to the drowsy boy.

 

“It's ok you're fine Renjun, really” Jeno whispered back trying to stop the boy from apologizing anymore.

 

He retrieved his phone again and was about to step out of the door when he remembered something. Something that Donghyuck told him about the other day.

 

“By the way Jeno,” He started which earned him a hum from the said boy as a signal to continue what he was saying. “when were you going to tell me that you and hyuckie have been on like three dates?” Renjun teasingly questions the boy. He can see a blush start to cover Jeno's face and they both laugh causing Jeno to pull the blanket over his head and make various noises comparable to keyboard smashes.

 

Still laughing Renjun bids the boy a goodbye and begins his walk to the convenience store. The little bell on the top of the door rings.

 

“Welcome, oh Renjun!” Jaemin exclaimed when noticing it was Renjun and not another random person. He received a small smile and hey from the other boy who made his way to the ramen section of course.

 

He looked through the shelves but to no avail. He let out a groan which earned him a laugh from Jaemin which caught Renjun's attention.

 

“Hey Renjun come here for a second would you?” the cashier's voice rang out throughout the store which was empty besides the two boys. Renjun trudged his way out of the isle and to the boy that had called for him.

 

“I thought you said you would make sure to have my favorite cheesy ramen the next time I came.” Renjun said to Jaemin with a slight disappointed tone. 

 

But little different Renjun know that Jaemin doesn't break his promises and he didn't notice that his hands were fiddling with something under the counter.

 

With a smile starting to grow on his face Jaemin let out a teasing gasp and proceeded to respond to Renjun “I did promise that didn't I?”

 

“Yes you did but -” the older boy was interrupted when Jaemin brought his hands above the counter and in each hand was a pack of the ottagi real cheese ramen. Jaemin then added on lifting his right hand “One for now” then lifting his left hand “And one for later, one thing you should know about me Renjun is that I always keep my promises.”

 

Renjun honestly wasn't sure how to react to what just happened but he was thrilled to have his ramen.

 

“Jaemin, oh my god you're amazing for this thank you. Here let me pay for them now.” but before Renjun could completely get his money out Jaemin spoke again.

 

“You only have to pay for one, the other is on me. After all a pretty boy like you should always have access to his comfort food when you're stressed.”

 

He did that, he really just did that, Renjun thought to himself as a light blush creeped on to his cheeks. He thanked Jaemin and handed him enough money to pay for one of the packs of ramen. Before he made his way to the back of the store to make his ramen he decided to get a bit bold.

 

“Hey Jaemin?”, he received a hum in response, “You're pretty too” and then he turned around and went to the back of the store, leaving a shocked Jaemin behind. Jaemin was not expecting that from Renjun at all and noticed his cheeks getting a bit warm when he brought his hands up to them.

 

“Come on Jaemin, pull it together you're supposed to be the flirty one here.” Jaemin said quietly to himself. Although he really did not mind Renjun calling him pretty, but he was surely ready to defend his opinion that Renjun is the prettier one of them two if he needed to. Was he perhaps developing a crush on this night owl customer?

~

This time a week had passed before Renjun made his next late night ramen visit, a very busy week. Many assignments and a new project later it was Friday. After his morning class, Renjun went back to his dorm room and spent the rest of the day working on his project. Jeno and Donghyuck were also hanging out with each other in the room while Renjun was working. It would be a lie if Renjun said he didn't tease the two boys when he noticed that the two where sitting so close and practically cuddling each other. Although he would tease them, Renjun thought they were cute together and was happy that they made each other happy.

 

3:30 am. He decided to put his thoughts to the side and go visit Jaemin and get some ramen. Before Renjun even entered the convenience store, Jaemin saw him through the front windows and found himself getting excited about the boy coming. 

 

Jaemin hadn't seen Renjun all week, he assumed he was busy with his studies, and he kind of missed him. He planned to ask for Renjun's number this time so they could keep more in touch. Jaemin couldn't lie, he was a bit nervous to ask for his number but he was determined to get it.

 

The boy was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the very boy that he was thinking about was now standing in front of him, his hands coming in to poke each of Jaemin's cheeks. 

 

The two boys made eye contact, there was something there, they both could feel it. Renjun then teasingly spoke “Hey pretty boy, you know you shouldn't daydream when you're supposed to be working.”

 

This sent Jaemin into a smile and he handed Renjun two packs of his favorite ramen.

 

“One of now” Renjun began to copy what Jaemin had said the first time but before he could finish it Jaemin did. “And one for later.” the younger boy finished.

 

Both of them smiled and Renjun walked away from the counter to go make his ramen. When it was made he brought it to the counter and payed Jaemin for it but this time he stayed at the store.

 

Jaemin couldn't help but look at the boy in front of him. He was eating his noodles whole on his phone. 

 

“You know,” Jaemin paused making sure he had caught Renjun's attention and then he continued, “you have your phone out and you're not really doing much with it so now would be a perfect time to give me your number.” 

 

Jaemin couldn't read the look on Renjun's face but he soon felt a bit worried when the older burst out into a laugh.

 

“You could have just said 'Can I have your number?’” responded Renjun in between laughs.

 

“Well can I?” retorted Jaemin.

 

“Of course you can.” Renjun answered and proceeded to give his number to the boy.

 

The two spent about an hour at that counter just talking to each other and getting to know each other better. It was clear that they both enjoyed their time together.

~

The next night Renjun was so happy with the idea of seeing Jaemin again there was no way he was going to fall asleep. He was also thinking about that graphic design project that he wasn't happy with what he had so far.

 

So that being said he brought himself to the door of the convenience store where he looked in to see Jaemin's back facing him while he restocked some items on a shelf. Renjun was careful to open the door just enough to where he could fit in but not enough to cause the bell on the top to ring. 

 

He stood a small distance behind Jaemin and soon put his hands on the other boys shoulders. Upon registering the touch on his shoulders, Jaemin turned around and wrapped his arms around Renjun giving him a warm hug. It took Renjun a moment to register what had just happened but when he did he in turn wrapped his arms around the others neck and leaned into the hug.

 

Still embarrassed within the hug Renjun asked “How'd you know it was me?” Jaemin let out a hum before responding “I smelled your perfume, you always smell wonderful.”

 

With this response Renjun could feel his cheeks heating up and he let out a quiet 'thanks’ too flustered to say much of anything else. 

 

The two stopped hugging and Jaemin went back to putting the remaining items on the shelf with Renjun standing by his side watching his movements. 

 

Without stopping what he was doing Jaemin questioned Renjun “Aren't you going to get your ramen?”

 

“Well actually, I came this time to see you more than to get ramen.” Renjun breathed out wondering what the others response would be. He was quite happy to see the rather large smile plastered on the other boys face. He couldn't help but smile himself at seeing Jaemin's smile.

 

“You really mean that?” Jaemin questioned. “Of course I do.” Renjun sincerely said back.

 

The two had now moved to sitting behind the counter together as Renjun talked about his graphic design project.

 

“It's just not coming along like I had wanted it to look like in my head. It feels like something is wrong or something is throwing it off.” Renjun spoke while he had the draft of his project pulled up on his phone. He kept zooming in and out on parts of the image looking for the piece that was maybe wrong.

 

“You want to know what I think, I think that for your first draft this looks really good. I think you're putting to much pressure on yourself to make it perfect and not enough pressure on making it yours.” Jaemin said with a warm and encouraging expression while he looked a Renjun.

 

Taking in what the younger had just told him Renjun continues to stress out about the project, saying that it doesn't look right, that he's not sure where to go with it from here, and finally he says that he can't do it.

 

This last part catches Jaemin's attention, he believed, no he knew, Renjun could do this and many other things. So before Renjun could say anything else Jaemin used his hand underneath Renjun's chin to make the boy look up at him. Then in one shift movement Jaemin slotted their lips together in a soft but affectionate kiss. Jaemin lingered near Renjun's lips for a few seconds before fully pulling away. 

 

Renjun's face had turned a visible shade of red. A few seconds later Renjun stuttered out “You...you kissed me.” He then brought his fingers to his lips lightly touching them.

 

“I'm sorry Renjun, I-” Jaemin began to apologise but was soon interrupted by the boy he had just kissed.

 

“No no don't be sorry, that was honestly so amazing and I could definitely go for it again.” Renjun responded, regaining his composure from the kiss. His response put an instant smile back on Jaemin's face.

 

“Well if you want it to happen again you have to let me do something first beautiful.” responded Jaemin as he reached over to the little shelf that was directly under the counter. Once he got what he needed he sat upright on his stool.

 

“Renjun, I know this may sound cheesy,” Jaemin put emphasis on the word cheesy and held up a pack of Renjun's favorite real cheese ramen, “but will you make me the happiest person and go out with me?”

 

Renjun loved how adorable the boy in front of him was and wasted no time with his response, “Of course, absolutely, yes Jaemin!”. Renjun pulled the boy into a tight hug and they repeatedly said 'I love you’ back and forth to each other.

 

Drawing away from the hug Jaemin looked into Renjun's eyes and softly said “Now we can make that second kiss happen cutie.”

 


End file.
